Trick and treat
by Chalice07
Summary: /author yang lagi bingung buat nulis summarynya/ di hutan berkabut dan gelap, terdapat sebuah villa yang dikatakan angker dan berbahaya, setiap orang yang masuk ke hutan itu mereka akan ditemukan mati di dekat pintu keluar dari hutan itu... siapakah pelaku pembunuhan itu? dan apa maunya 'mereka' membunuh orang-orang? /Chapter Final! Chapter 5 ada dua versi!/chap 4-6 pairing KaiMiku
1. Chapter 1

_**Trick or Treat**_

_Chalice07 : nyahahahaha! Author gaje yang sudah mengintari semua fandom datang untuk menulis fandom tergaje!_

_Miku : masa? Bukannya Cuma 5 fandom yang anda tulis, yaitu cuman karetgory tsubasa resvoir chronicle, Grandchase, Fairy tail, gakuen alice, dan persona._

_Chalcie07 : jangan buka aib,miku-chan *nangis darah*_

_Kaito : jadi sekarang ada rencananya mau buat apa?_

_Chalice07 : horror! Dari lagu trick or treat , kagamine rin dan len, tapi saya modis dikit eh salah ada yang saya ubah dan saya modis. Jadi ada perbedaan dengan cerita lagunya, jadi mengerti?_

_All : iya..._

_Chalice07 : cerita ini kuambil sebagian dari lagu trick or treat, jadi ini hampir sepenuhnya beda dengan trick or treat :P_

_All : ... /no comment/_

_Chalice07 : baiklah, rin dan len tolong disclaimernya _

_Rin dan Len : oke_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik chalice07, kalau milik chalice07 mungkin Vocaloid menjadi Cerita Perang dan hancur._

_Warning : gaje, kaga mirip dengan aslinya, cacad, Sarap, Aneh,para charanya OOC, kaga nyambung, abal, kesalahan typo, memusingkan, dll yang bereffek buruk._

_Note : saya hanya mengambil sedikit cerita dari lagu trick or treat jadi maaf jika gaje, karena 95% cerita asli saya, dan 5% cerita dari lagu itu._

_**-happy reading-**_

* * *

Prologue : **jangan pernah sekalipun menginjak ke hutan berkabut itu, jika kau mendengar suara memanggilmu , suara yang menawan dan lembut yang memaksamu masuk dan menuju tempat mereka, jika kau sedikit pun melangkah maka kau akan mati kebesokan harinya.**

**Penyebab ini adalah dari 2 kembar yang 10 tahun menghantui tempat itu, yang dikatakan mereka adalah penghuni tempat itu yang semuanya mati dibantai 10 tahun yang lalu.**

_Fukai fukai kiri no naka youecn ni hibiku koe (jauh jauh didalam kabut, ada suara gema yang menawan)_

_Oide oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made (kemarilah kemarilah sampai kau masuk kedalam hutan ) _

_Hayaku hayaku isogashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni (cepat cepat kamu hanya akan mendekat jika kamu cepat)_

Seorang gadis membuka matanya, mimpi yang selalu sama selama seminggu ini.

'...mimpi itu lagi? Kenapa aku memimpikan 2 orang kembar yang sedang menyanyi' pikir gadis itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Gadis itu merasa ada yang membujuknya masuk ke hutan terkutuk itu. dengan penasaran yang tinggi dia menuju hutan itu dan masuk.

* * *

"tempat ini mengerikan sekali apalagi berkabut" ucap gadis itu.

Selama 10 jam (kuat bener ya?) dia tidak menemukan jalan apapun sekalipun jalan pulang.

"aku tersesat..." ucap gadis itu sambil memucat.

"**siapa yang disana"**terdengar suara seorang gadis yang membuat gadis itu kaget.

"**siapa kau? Kenapa disini?"**tanya gadis berambut biru itu.

"kau sendiri siapa?"tanya gadis itu.

"**miku hatsune, roh penjaga hutan ini, agar manusia tidak masuk kehutan terkutuk ini yang sudah dikutuk si kembar itu"**terang miku.

"**dan... kau kenapa disini? Dan kau siapa?"**tiba-tiba muncul seorang lelaki berambut biru dan memakai syal ditambah lagi dia lagi makan eskrim.

"aku luka" ucap luka.

"**baiklah luka, kau harus pulang sekarang, akan saya antarkan anda pulang"** ucap lelaki itu.

"sebelum itu kau belum memberi tahu namamu!"

"**oh maaf, namaku kaito, aku juga sama seperti miku, nah... kamu kuantar pulang jadi..." **sebelum selesai mengatakan kata-kata terakhir (emang mau mati ya?)

Seseorang gadis berbaju maid tapi warnanya hitam, berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit sedang merangkul luka.

"_**sayang sekali, dia adalah tamu pesta merah ku, roh penjaga, kalian tidak bisa mengganggu pesta kami"**_ ucap gadis itu.

"**heh! Kau sampai kapan menyelesaikan mandi darah?! Hah?! Si kembar terkutuk"** teriak miku kesal.

"_**sampai kami puas balas dendam, roh penjaga~"**_ ucap gadis itu sambil merangkul luka semakin erat.

"**tidak akan kubiarkan korban ke 45 ditangan kalian! Korban 44 gagal kami selamatkan tapi sekarang beda!"** teriak miku dan mengedalikan hutan itu.

akar Pohon-pohon menyerang gadis itu.

"_**Len"**_ ucap gadis itu pelan.

Dalam sekejap akar pohon-pohon itu terbelah semua termasuk pohonnya. Didepan gadis itu dan luka terdapat seseorang lelaki yang mirip gadis itu

"_**tidak akan kubiarkan kalian melukai nee-san dan mengganggu pesta merah kami!" **_ucap lelaki itu marah.

"_**len, ayo kita berpindah ke 'villa' sekarang"**_ perintah gadis itu.

"_**baik, onee-chan"**_ ucap len.

Dan mereka bertiga menghilang.

"**sial! Mereka sudah mengambil korban ke 45! Sampai kapan mereka puas bermandi darah orang gak berdosa?!"** umpat miku kesal,

Sedangkan kaito hanya diam saja sambil makan eskrim dan miku siap-siap mengejar mereka tapi sayangnya ditahan sama kaito.

"**percuma ,miku. Kita tidak bisa ketempat 'mereka' berada karena tempat itu mempunyai kekuatan mistis yang kuat melebihi kita..."** ucap kaito bijak (sejak kapan dia jadi bijak? *author ditimpuk eskrim*)

"..." miku hanya diam saja...

* * *

"anu... kalian mau mengajakku kemana?"tanya luka sambil digandeng 2 mahluk tidak jelas asal-usulnya *author di timpuk pisang dan jeruk*

"_**ketempat kami "villa" kamu tamu terhomat kami untuk pesta merah kami, makanya kami mengundangmu"**_ ucap gadis itu senang.

"pesta merah? Kenapa kalian mengundang ku?" tanya luka.

"_**kau akan tahu nanti... luka-san"**_ ucap lelaki itu dingin.

"kenapa kalian tahu namaku?"tanya luka kebingungan.

"_**oh, kami lupa memberi nama kami ya"**_ ucap gadis itu kaget.

Luka mengangguk, akhirnya dua orang yang mirip ini saling menatap (caranya? Dan melepaskan gengaman mereka dan berdiri didepan luka.

"_**namaku Rin kagamine, sang kakak kembar. Maid villa yang akan kau kunjungin"**_ ucap gadis itu sambil memberi salam ala maid.

"_**nama ku Len kagamine,sang adik kembar. Butler villa yang akan kau kunjungin untuk pesta merah nanti"**_ ucap Len sambil mengcium tangan luka.

"jadi... apa itu pesta merah?"tanya luka.

"_**hehehehe..." **_si duo kembar ini hanya tersenyum iblis yang membuat bulu kuduk Luka merinding.

"_**akan kami kasih tahu nanti, ayo"**_ Rin langsung menarik Luka untuk lari sedangkan Len berlari dibelakang mereka.

* * *

"_**ayo masuk, kau bisa bebas disini, luka-sama. Anggap saja rumah sendiri"**_ ucap rin girang sambil menarik luka masuk ke villa yang megah itu, tidak kelihatan tua.

"_**tapi... apa tuan rumahnya gak marah?"**_tanya luka.

"_**tenang aja, tuan muda dan nyonya sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu, dan para maid dan butler pergi semua yang tersisa hanya kami berdua, jadi silakan melihat-lihat rumah ini, luka-chan" **_ucap rin sambil membawa luka kesebuah sofa yang mewah dan menyuruhnya duduk disitu.

"_**akan aku bawakan teh herbal"**_ ucap Len dan pergi kedapur.

"eh? Apa disini tidak ada tamu lainnya?"

"_**ada kok, cuman para tamu pada tidur dikamarnya"**_ ucap rin dengan senyum yang menyeramkan.

Luka mencurigai gadis itu karena senyumnya yangmenyeramkan yang membuatnya tidak enak.

"_**baiklah, akan kuantarkan kamu ke kamarmu setelah minum teh herbal buatan Len. Tenang saja buatan Len enak kok, gak usah khawatir dengan rasanya" **_ucap rin sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"anoo... bukan itu... tapi..."

"_**oh, kamarnya yang kau maksud? Tenang saja bersih kok, jadi gak usah khawatir dengan kebersihan tempat itu karena setiaphari aku membersihkannya"**_ ucap rin asal nyeplos belum dengerin omongan sepenuhnya luka, dengan sukses luka sweatdropped dan beberapa lama kemudian Len datang.

"_**ini teh herbalnya"**_ ucap Len sambil membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat cangkir berisi teh herbal.

"terimakasih..." ucap luka dan mengambil teh itu.

Setelah luka selesai minum , dan melihat si Len dan Rin yang dari tadi melihatnya minum.

"_**waaah, cara minummu elegan sekali,luka-san"**_ puji rin.

Luka hanya tersipu malu.

"_**tidak heran, karena kau anak bangsawan, megurine Luka"**_ ucap Len.

"karena... prinsip keluarga megurine khusus untuk anak perempuan harus menjadi gadis yang sopan dan ele-" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya rin langsung menarik luka kekamarnya.

* * *

"_**ini dia kamarmu, kau bebas kok memakai kamar ini sampai pesta merah berlangsung besok."**_ ucap Rin sambil menunjuk kamar yang cukup elegan dan mewah plus cantik.

"_**nah, nona. Kau harus tidur sekarang, pasti cape tersesat di hutan bukan? Jadi istirahatlah, untuk besok saat pesta nanti tidak kecapean"**_ ucap Len to the point.

"iya... terimakasih" ucap Luka berterimakasih

"_**selamat malam ,ojou –sama"**_ ucap Len dan Rin bersamaan dan mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu.

**BLAM!**

Sesuana kamar sunyi.

"tempat ini mengerikan sekali, tapi mereka baik sekali ya... dan apa maksudnya 'pesta merah' dan kenapa mereka mengundang ku di pesta merah ini?" tanya luka kebingungan.

"firasat ku tidak enak... aku tidur saja,ah" ucap luka dan merebah badannya ke tempat tidur _queen-size _itu dan dalam detik kemudian dia tertidur.

**~TBC~**

* * *

_Chalice07 : siapa yang bilang gaje tunjuk tangan?_

_Reader : *angkat tangannya*_

_Duo twins : *angkat tangan*_

_Miku dan kaito : *angkat tangan /angkat es krim*_

_Luka : *angkat tangan*_

_Chalice07 : huweeee, jahat! Semuanya tidak ada yang memihak chalice untuk tidak bilang ini fic gaje._

_ALL : sejak kapan Fic mu tidak gaje? Banyak chara-chara di fic yang pernah kau buat pada protes._

_Chalice : *pundung dipojokan kamar* kalian tolong mintain review ya... *nunjuk ke kaito,miku,len,rin, dan luka*_

_Yang ditunjuk : Oke!_

_Rin : hidup jeruk (?)!, ayo review!_

_Len : hidup pisang (?), ayo review, minna!_

_Kaito : hidup es krim (?), tolong reviewnya ya!_

_Miku : hidup negi (?), tolong repiunya ya!_

_Luka : hidup bangsa ikan tuna (?), ayo reviewnya untuk menyemangatin ikan tuna dan author-tuna (?)._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chalice07 : Espada (?),espada (?), hallo para reader, saya balik lagi XD_

_Kaito : es panda?! Mana! Mana?!_

_Chalice07 : *swt* sejak kapan panda bisa jadi es? Kau baka ya,kaito?_

_Kaito : es baka? Mauuuu~_

_Chalice07 : *ngejitak kaito hingga tepar*_

_Kaito : *tepar*_

_All : *swt*_

_Chalcie07 : baiklah minna, kelihatannya cerita ini sangat aneh bin aneh, berbeda dengan len dan rin yang aslinya, jadi gomenansai~_

_Rin dan len : elu mau buat kita menjadi apa? Jangan buat macem-macem pada kami atau elu dapat ancaman protes dari para reader lho! Dan para FC kami! *ngancem*_

_Chalice07 : hiiii! Ampun ndoro DX *sujud-sujud*_

_Rin & Len : *melanjutkan acara makan mereka yaitu jus jeruk/jus pisang (sejak kapan makan?)*_

_Chalice07 : *menyiapkan panci dan menaruhnya diatas kepalanya (emang mau perang?)* jadi siapa yang mau jadi disclaimernya? Dan feedbacknya? *ngelirik all vocaloid*_

_All : *memalingkan muka dari author sarap itu*_

_Chalice07 : *swt* baiklah yang jadi disclaimer saya! Dan yang menjadi feedback adalah kamu! *nunjuk ke Rin dan Len*_

_Rin & Len : *sambil makan/minum* WTF?! Apha?! hami haru hakah hauuu? (arti bahasa alien *di timpuk jeruk dan pisang* : apa?! Kami baru makan tau!)_

_Rin & Len : *menelan makanan dimulutnya* Kenapa kami melulu?! Kenapa gak bakaito atau bakamiku?!_

_Chalice07 : apaboleh buat... karena kalian Shota dan cakep =3=_

_Rin & Len : *menghajar author*_

_Chalice07 : disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, kalau punya saya, vocaloid bakal saya jadiin anime (? : alah, buat anime, gambar aja gak becus / chalice07 : *cry*) atau game (? : masa? Main game aja nanya kekakak *menyindir* / Chalice07 : Urusai, onii-chan! *nendang*)_

_Warning : Gaje, banyak bacot, OOC, kacau, kesalahan typo, Sarap, kaga nyambung, dll._

_Chalice07 : nah, feedbacknya, cepet!_

_Rin dan Len : Tch! Oke,oke!_

**_Hikaru Kisane :_**

_Hehehe, terimakasih atas reviewnya, soal masalah saya mengetiknya udah dari sononya *dihajar hikaru* , dan soal typo gara-gara saya terlalu cepat mengetik, jadi gomenansai._

**_Chairin 610 Yukari :_**

_Terimakasih atas pujian anda XD, saya jadi semangat menulis, soal fave? Silakan, silakan, di obral kok, mumpung lagi murah silakan*plak* (All : emang mau jualan apa?! / chalice07 : ampun ndoro *kabur*)_

_Rin dan Len : udah tuh! Puas?_

_Chalcie07 : iya, arigatou XD _

_Rin dan Len : *melanjutkan minum jus jeruk/ jus pisang*_

_**-happy reading-**  
_

* * *

Tepat jam 3 pagi Luka terbangun karena tidak bisa tidur.

"Ukh... haus..."ucap Luka dan keluar ruangan untuk menuju dapur.

* * *

Setelah Luka selesai minum dia merasa ingin menjelajahi villa tua itu dan yang paling bikin penasaran seperti apa tamu-tamu pesta merah 'mereka' jadi pada akhirnya Luka dengan isengnya membuka sebuah kamar tepat disebelah kamarnya.

**KREEET...**

"permisi..." Salam Luka sesopan-sopannya

Saat Luka melihat sebuah bangku didekat ranjang Queen-size itu, matanya terbelalak.

Ruangan itu penuh darah, Luka langsung lari dari ruangan itu dan mencobai masuk kamar yang lainnya untuk kepastian. Hasilnya adalah setiap tempat banyak bekas sayatan pisau atau pedang, darah dimana-mana, ada boneka yang hancur, dll yang pasti menyeramkan hati.

* * *

Luka semakin mempunyai feeling tidak enak begitu melihat semuanya, dengan cekatan dia cepat-cepat ingin keluar dari villa itu, Luka berlari menuju pintu depan.

Sialnya... pintu depan itu terkunci, Luka berusaha membukanya dengan segala cara, mulai dari menendang-nendang, lempar bom (?), granat (?), menembak Bazooka (?), memakai machine gun (hoi,hoi emang mau perang apa?), laser gun (emang mau perang woi?!), dan kapak.

'Tidak bisa... dibuka!' pikir luka kesal.

"_**Wah,wah, dasar gadis nakal, kenapa bangun sepagi ini"**_ terdengar suara yang tidak ingin dengar.

Luka langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Len dan Rin ada di belakangnya.

"_**Apa yang kamu lakukan sambil memegang ganggang pintu ,Luka-chan?"**_ tanya Rin.

Luka hanya diam saja dan memandang mereka dengan takut.

"Aku ingin pulang, antarkan aku pulang" Ucapan Luka membuat 2 kembar ini kaget sementara.

"_**Maaf, tidak bisa"**_ ucap Len.

"Kenapa?"

"_**karena pesta merah sebentar lagi dimulai~"**_ ucap Rin.

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu pesta merah, Pesta darah bukan? Maaf aku tidak bisa aku harus pulang" ucap Luka dan berusaha membuka pintu tersebut.

"_**Jadi kau sudah mengelilingi seluruh tempat ya?"**_tanya Len

"Iya" ucap Luka singkat sambil tetap berusaha membuka pintu.

"_**Heee, jadi kau sudah melihat 'kamar-kamar' yang kami bilang ada tamunya?"**_tanya Rin dengan senyum yang menyeramkan.

"Iya" ucap Luka sambil berusaha membuka pintu tersebut.

Rin dan Len saling menatap lalu menatap kembali Luka.

"_**Karena kau sudah mengetahuinya, dan lagi kau berusaha keluar dari tempat ini..." **_ucap Len sambil menutup matanya dan membuka matanya

Mata Len yang awalnya Biru langit menjadi merah ke orange an.

"_**...maka kami akan mempercepat pesta merah kami~"**_Ucap Rin menyambung perkataan Len Sambil menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi.

Warna mata Rin juga berubah, awalnya biru langit menjadi orange ke merahan.

Luka kaget dengan ucapan Rin dan dengan cepat dia menoleh kebelakang dan menatap sikembar ini, tatapan mereka apalagi warna mata mereka membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"_**Jangan takut, sebelum memulai pesta merah, kami mengambil matamu untuk koleksi kami~" **_ucapan Rin membuatnya takut.

"Aku ingin bertanya..." ucap Luka dengan ketakutan (udah dalam genting masih nanya lagi *Swt*)

"_**Apa itu?"**_ tanya Len sambil tersenyum.

"kenapa kalian bisa mengundangku ke sini?"

Si duo kembar ini saling menatap (lagi?) lalu menatap kembali ke Luka.

"_**Karena Kami memilih mu sebab mempunyai boneka yang biasa kami taruh ke korban kami"**_ ucap mereka berbarengan _**"Jika disimpan selama beberapa hari maka itu menjadi kartu undangan ke kamu,"**_lanjut mereka.

Luka terbelalak kaget.

2 boneka kembar yang dia ambil saat berumur 7tahun, dia mengambilnya saat ada korban lain jatuh, dia sangat menyayangi boneka itu saat berumur 7tahun tapi saat berumur 9tahun dia membuangnya.

"Selain boneka... itu apa gak ada cara lain?"tanya Luka

"_**kalau soal itu,ada, kalau ada yang masuk kehutan ini dan menurut kami dia cocok untuk kepesta merah kami maka kami undang "**_ ucap Rin dan Len easy talk.

"_**Karena pertarnyaan dan kata terakhirmu sudah selesai maka, kita ambil ya matamu yang indah itu buat koleksi kami~"**_ ucap Rin dan memegangin kelopak mata Luka.

Spontan saja Luka langsung kaget karena Rin langsung muncul sambil memegang kelopak matanya, Luka ingin Lari tapi entah kenapa ada kekuatan yang menahannya.

Rin memegangin mata Luka dan perlahan masuk ke bagian mata (kalau imajinasi kalian melihat dia mau mencabut mata Luka kalian pasti pusing jadi jangan di pikirkan), dan Langsung mengambil mata Luka dengan kasar.

"KYAAAAAAA!" teriak Luka kesakitan karena matanya dicabut paksa.

"_**Len, pegang yang ini, aku mau mengambil satunya lagi"**_ ucap Rin sambil menyerahkan sebuah bola mata yang dipenuhi darah begitu juga tangan Rin bagian telapak tangannya penuh darah (Reader : woi! Ini bukan Bloodscene!, jangan adakan yang berdarah-darah begitu! / chalice07 : hiii?! Maaf, akan saya usahakan TT^TT)

Luka berusaha kabur dari Rin dengan cara mundur terus, sedangkan Rin berjalan terus mendekati Luka, karena kesabarannya habis Rin langsung lari dan yah begitulah... (saya males jelasin).

Luka kesakitan karena matanya satu lagi sama nasibnya.

Sedangkan Rin dia menyimpan dua bola mata itu disebuah toples dan menulisi di toples itu dengan spidol.

"_**Baiklah, ayo kita mulai pesta merahnya"**_ Ucap Len sambil menyeringai kejam.

Luka yang tidak bisa melihat hanya ketakutan dan terus mundur sayangnya dibelakangnya tembok.

Luka hanya menelan ludah dan ketakutan. Karena Luka tidak bisa melihat dia tidak sadar banyak pedang bergelantungan diatasnya.

"_**Pesta sudah dimulai..."**_ ucap Len sambil menjetik jarinya.

Dan dalam sekejap pedang-pedang itu jatuh dan mengenai Luka.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Luka yang sangat keras dan kesakitan...

* * *

Di depan hutan, banyak orang berkerumunin sesuatu seperti semut mengelilingi gula.

"Dia anak keluarga megurine yang hilang kemarin kan" bisik seseorang.

"Iya, kasihan dia ditemukan mati dengan tubuh banyak luka" bisik seseorang lagi.

Tempat itu sangat berisik sampai seseorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna coklat kehitaman datang.

"Minggir, akan kuperiksa dia" ucap wanita tersebut.

"Baik, jendral meiko (emang jendral bisa memeriksa ya?)" ucap salah satu orang yang memakai baju prajurit.

Meiko memeriksa korban tesebut lalu menatap hutan berkabut itu.

'Sudah 10tahun, 'mereka' terus membunuh dan lagi sampai sekarang tidak bisa kutemukan 'mereka' walau aku mencari terus dihutan itu' batin meiko kesal sambil menatap hutan tersebut.

**~TBC~**

* * *

_Rin dan Len : oi! Author sarap! Kenapa kami jadi seperti antagonis aja?!_

_Chalice07 : apaboleh buat, yang terpikir dariku cuman itu *bersiul-siul*_

_Miku &Kaito : kalian masih enakan, lha kami? Cuman dapet peran di chapter sebelumya dikit pula *pundung*_

_All : *swt*_

_Chalcie07 : hahahaha, akan saya usahakan kalian tampil chapter nanti._

_Miku dan kaito : *berbinar-binar* beneran?_

_Chalice : iya ^.^_

_Miku dan kaito : *meluk author* arigatou gozimasu!_

_Luka : *mendeathglare author* kenapa gua dibuat mati?! *menyiapkan ikan tuna*_

_Chalice07 : *kabur*_

_Luka : berhenti! Jawab pertanyaan ku! *ngejar*_

_All : *swt*_

_Rin dan Len : baiklah, kata terakhir dari kami adalah..._

_Kaito,miku, rin dan len : ...Tolong reviewnya ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chalice07 : siapa yang sudah menunggu ,trick and treat udpate?_

_All : /no comment/_

_Len : onee-chan... aku gak mau jadi orang yang sadis *meluk Rin dan menangis*_

_Rin : *mengelus kepala Len* cup...cup..._

_Chalice : Rin... aku gak menyangka kau brother complex... 0_0 sampai-sampai menghibur adik kembar mu yang menangis itu._

_Rin : memang gara-gara siapa?! Membuat Adik manis ku dan yang paling Shota menangis?!_

_Len : hueeeeeeeeee! Onee-chan jahat memaggil Len Shota?!_

_Chalice : *swt* oke, oke. Ayo kita mulai aja, sebelum itu... Len! Feedback! Rin! Disclaimer! Dan Kaito! Warning!_

_Rin : *sigh* oke,oke._

_To : Hikaru kisane_

_Waaah, makasih atas reviewnya XD, sedikit blood scene? Owo, memang bener sih ada bloodscnenya, saya gak sengaja menambah blood scenenya karena saya suka yang bloodscene tapi saya sayangnya gak suka darah asli (?), tapi intinya thanks atas reviewnya._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_To : Chairin 661 Yukari (bener gak tulisanya?)_

_Waaaah, makasih atas reviewnya dan favenya :3, luka mati? Yeah!, saya juga suka ngelihat ikan tuna itu mati ~ *di timpuk tuna*, dengan begini gak ada saingan makan seafood *mata berbinar-binar* *dihajar Luka*, intinya thank atas reviewnya._

_Rin : Len! Disclaimernya!_

_Len : Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Author tapi yamaha miooooo (?) *di hajar chalice* salah... maksudku yamaha..._

_Len : oi, bakaito. Giliran mu!_

_Kaito *sambil makan ice cream* : iya,iya._

_Warning : GaJe, kesalahan typo tersebar di fic ini, Lebayness, aneh, kaga nyambung, sarap 100%, dll._

_**~happy reading~**_

* * *

Jenderal yang dipanggil meiko itu mau masuk kehutan berkabut itu sayangnya ditahan anak buahnya

"jenderal, jangan masuk..., nanti kalau jenderal mati gimana?" tanya gadis berbaju prajurit dan berambut hijau.

"tidak apa-apa, aku kan sering kesana untuk investigasi , Gumi" ucap Meiko

"iya sih... tapi saya setuju apa kata Gumi, Jenderal Meiko, anda jangan nekat, gimana kalau kali ini anda tidak beruntung?" ucap lelaki berambut hijau mirip gadis yang dipanggil Gumi itu.

"jangan khawatir, buat apa gelar ku sebagai jendral kalau enggak pemberani ,Gumiya" ucap Meiko sambil mengancungin jempolnya.

"Meiko..." ucap lelaki berambut coklat mirip Meiko.

"ada apa,Meito?" tanya Meiko.

"hati-hati kalau masuk hutan" ucap lelaki yang di panggil Meito itu.

"Geez... kau sudah mengatakan ini ke 1000 kali tau!" ucap Meiko kesal.

Dan Meiko masuk hutan untuk investigasi ke 1000 kali (banyak bener).

Pasti banyak yang bertanya kenapa dia investigasi sendirian dihutan, jawabannya adalah anak buahnya takut semua masuk ke hutan itu terkecuali Meito, Gumi, dan Gumiya, tapi Meiko tidak mau menelibatkan 3 orang itu, jadi dia menolak keinginan mereka untuk membantunya.

"**kau lagi..."**terdengar suara yang familiar terdengar seperti suara gadis.

"ternyata anda toh, penjaga hutan" ucap Meiko melihat di belakangnya.

"**panggil aku Miku, nona jenderal"** ucap Miku dengan tersenyum.

"baiklah ,Miku. Apa kau sudah memenuhi permitaan ku dulu" tanya Meiko.

"**hoo... soal mau minta bantuan pada kami soal tempat 'mereka'?" **ucap Miku.

"iya..."

"**tapi apa kau ingat hadiah ke kami?"**tanya Miku.

"oke, untuk masuk kesana dan mematikan sumber kekuatan itu kan?"

"**yap"**

"jadi kau sudah menemukannya?"

"**belum..."**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"kalau belum kenapa nanya soal hadiah?!"

"**apa boleh buat, nyarinya susah di hutan ini dan lagi di tempat yang berdimensi yang susah dijangkau** **itu susah tau nyarinya"** Ucap Miku kesal.

"iya, iya, what ever" ucap Meiko dan terus berjalan.

"**mau kemana kau, nona jenderal?"**tanya Miku.

"investigasi tempat ini, mungkin saja disini ada yang bakal jadi korban selanjutnya" ucap Meiko santai dan terus berjalan dan menghilang dihadapan Miku (?).

"**manusia itu mahluk yang merepotkan ya"** ucap Miku sambil menghela nafas.

"**... setuju..."** ucap Kaito yang entah kapan dan bagaimana sudah ada di sebelah Miku sambil makan eskrim yang entah dari mana dia dapat.

* * *

**DI VILLA TUA.**

Terlihat lelaki yang berbaju butler sedang merasa bosan.

"_**bosan... gak ada permainan**_ _**yang asik kaya kemarin gitu..." **_ucap Butler itu atau kita sebut saja Len .

"_**bisa diam kah kamu, Len? Kau sudah tahu kan kalau hari ini tidak ada yang masuk kehutan ini (masa?) atau orang yang memegang**_ _**boneka itu?!"**_ ucap seorang maid atau kita sebut saja Rin yang kesal.

"_**gimana kalau kami**_ _**bantu**_" tiba-tiba muncul satu perempuan berbaju maid dan berambut pony tail panjang, berambut honey blond dan bermata hijau dan muka dia,Len,Rin dan lelaki yang disebelahnya sama.

"_**gimana kami yang undang manusia rendah itu..." **_ucap lelaki yang berambut honey blond, memakai jepit rambut yang sama seperti Rin, bermata hijau.

"_**Lenka, Rinto, kan sudah kami bilang jangan keluar dari 'tempat' itu, gimana kalau ada manusia yang merusaknya?" **_peringatan dari Rin.

"_**jangan khawatir, nee-san~, setelah kami undang manusia rendah itu, kami akan kembali lagi ke 'tempat'**_ _**itu"**_ ucap gadis yang di panggil Lenka.

"_**benar apa katanya ,onee-chan"**_ ucap yang lelaki menyetujui gadis yang disebelahnya.

"_**oke, oke, cepat panggil siapa saja yang ada dihutan ini asalkan jangan yang berbahaya" **_ucap Rin menyetujuinya.

"ayo,Rinto" ajak Lenka dan mereka pergi salah satu ruangan dan bernyanyi.

**Some where yang pasti di dalam hutan tersebut (kok jadi bahasa campur ya?)**

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut kuning kesamping.

"uhh... dimana sih ini sudah muter-muter nyari jalan selama 1 hari gak ketemu-ketemu jalannya, dan lagi sial gak ada sinyal! Kalau ada sinyal mungkin saya bisa pakai google map (?)"ucap Gadis itu kesal.

Saat gadis itu kesal dia mendengar suara lagu yang aneh tapi menenangkan hati.

Dengan perasaan penasaran dia menuju tempat suara itu.

* * *

**VILLA TUA**

"_**onee-chan, onii-chan, kami sudah memanggilnya tinggal 3 menit lagi dia disana, apa kita matikan sementara 'pelindung'**_ _**tempat ini?"**_tanya Rinto dan Lenka bersamaan.

"_**baiklah, cepetan atau penjaga hutan itu akan masuk ke villa**_ _**ini"**_ ucap Rin.

"_**oke"**_ jawab mereka berdua bersamaan dan pergi lagi kesuatu ruangan.

* * *

**BACK TO YELLOW HAIR**

"hah..hah nyari jalannya susah banget, cape... mana sudah malam lagi ...hm?" gadis itu menemukan sebuah villa yang walau sudah tua tapi ter urus

"villa yang bagus, hmm... mungkin bisa minta jalan keluar atau istirahat disini semalam saja" ucap gadis itu dan mengetuk villa tua itu.

**Tok... Tok...**

**BRAK! **

Muncul Rin dan Len keluar dengan pose biasa.

"_**ada apa ya?"**_

"apa aku boleh bermalam disini? Soalnya sudah malam"

"_**silakan"**_ ucap mereka berdua dan mempersilakan gadis kuning itu masuk ke villa tersebut.

'_**akhirnya ada permainan yang menyenangkan, akhirnya gua gak bosen lagi'**_ pikir Len dengan innernya yang menyeramkan.

'_**hahahaha, sebentar lagi membunuh**_ _**manusia rendah ini'**_ pikir Rin dengan innerselfnya yang menyeramkan

Gadis berambut kuning itu hanya sweadropped melihat dua mahluk itu *di lindes* tersenyum gaje *author dilindes lagi*

"_**nah, sebelum itu siapa namamu?" **_tanya Len.

"Neru... Neru Akita"

* * *

_Chalice07 : Bersambuuuung XD_

_Len : syukurlah disini belum membuat kami membunuh *mengelus dada*_

_Rin : benar..._

_Miku dan Kaito : kami muncul! Muncul lebih lama! *happy*_

_Chalice : *sweatderopped* 'segitunya kah karena cuman bentar muncul di chapter sebelumnya membuat mereka bahagia...'_

_Kaito : author-san, apa kau ada es krim darcola (eskrim paddle p*p yang esnya ada colanya (?))_

_Chalice,Len dan Miku : darkula?! Siapa yang jadi drakula?! Jangan-jangan kamu lagi, Kaito... *menjauhin kaito dengan muka ketakutan*_

_Rin : sejak kapan kamu jadi drakula, Bakaito?_

_Kaito : *pundung* jahatnya... padahal akukan cuman minta es krim dracola..._

_Chalice,Len,Rin dan Miku : oh... maafkan kami , Bakaito..._

_Kaito : *makin memojok di pojokan wc (?)*_

_All : *sweadropped*_

_Chalice : Miku, Tolong minta review..._

_Miku : oke..., minna tolong reviewnya ya :D_

_Note : maaf jika makin kacau dan gaje, soalnya saya lagi banyak kesibukan dengan fic-fic telantar ku yang belum kuupdate, baru dua yang ku update, jadi gomenansai __(_ _)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chalice07 : Yeeeeiy! Updateeee! Maaf jika update lama DX, soalnya saya lupa kelanjutannya gara-gara keasyikan di FF GC._

_All Chara GC : Jadi ini salah kami gitu? *nyiapin senjata*_

_Chalice : *ngumpet* bu-bukan begitu... gomenansaaaai... *sujud-sujud*_

_All Vocaloid : *sweadropped*_

_Neru : nah, silakan berlama-lama sama chara-chara FF GC itu... _

_Len & Rin : dan jangan kembali lagi, Author-Sama~~~~_

_Chalice : jahaaaat! TT^TT, aku gak diinginkan sama chara-chara Vocaloid ini!_

_All Vocaloid : emang iya *innocent*_

_Len dan Rin : Dan kami tidak mau jadi kejam! Cuman gara-gara Fic gilamu itu! jadi hiatuskan saja Fic ini!_

_Chalice : TIDAAAAK! Katakan tidak untuk hiatus Trick and Treat! (Gaya Iklan mode : ON)_

_Len & Rin : '... kok merasa dejavu ya yang di iklan tivi...'_

_Chalice07 : sudahlah dibanding kebanyakkan acara bicara (?), kita mulai saja ceritanya XD._

_Feed Back :_

_To Hikaru kisikane : _

_Benar mangsa baru XD, yang pasti makasih atas reviewnya ya XD._

_Sudah update walau agak lama XD_

_._

_To RyuunaChan : _

_Saya juga sempet ngebayangin Len and Rin Versi creepy *meleleh (?)*, yang pasti terimakasih atas Reviewnya XD._

_Sudah muncul chapienya XD_

_._

_To HaNiichan :_

_benarkah bagus? terimakasih banyak HaNiichan._

_Terimakasih atas reviewnya ya XD._

_Sudah update._

_._

_To Namikaze Kyoko :_

_Maaf saya kaga bales review anda, soalnya saya bingung mau bales kaya gimana._

_anda kaga cerewet kok, tapi intinya terimakasih atas reviewnya XD._

_Sudah update XD._

_._

_To Lady Dian Phantomhive :_

_Boleh, panggil cha-chan atau Chalice juga boleh X3._

_Sudah lanjut walau lama dalam beberapa bulan XD._

_Cerita terakhir? mungkin chapter depan atau kaga 2 chapter lagi._

_benar kah? uwaaah! makasih XD saya bahagia._

_Keren walau Gaje? hehehehe... memang saya gaje makanya ceritanya ikutan gaje XD._

_Salam kenal, juga XD._

_terimakasih atas reviewnya XD._

_._

_To Kagamine Juci-chan :_

_pas banget anda mereview saya lagi mengetik nih chap sudah mau bagian penutupnya XD._

_Maaf saya kaga update-update soalnya saya males pindahin datanya ke komputer (soalnya komputernya habis di format)_

_Benarkah? terimakasih XD._

_Sudah update~_

_Benarkah? mungkin saya kaga sengaja menambah humor, padahal saya mau membuat horror XD, yah... mungkin ini fic adalah fic pertama ku yang bergenre horror._

_Anda tidak heboh kok._

_Huwaaa... sudah ada 3 orang yang bilang keren... saya senang XD._

_Sudah lanjut XD._

_terimakasih atas reviewnya XD._

_Chalice : Len! Rin! Disclaimer dan Warningnya!_

_Len : siapa yang disclaimernya, Rin-neesan?_

_Rin : Kamu aja disclaimernya, aku warningnya *makan jeruk*_

_Len : Disclaimer : Sampai dunia kiamat , Vocaloid bukan punya Chalice tapi Yamaha!_

_Rin : Warning : GaJe, Sarap, Kaganyambung, Typo, OOC, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, bahasa beberapa campuran es campur (?), komentar author suka nyelip di cerita (?), Author sudah gila jadi berhati-hati atas penyakit gilanya menular, Horror yang gimana gitu yang tidak laku (?),dan aneh._

_Chalice : Rated : M , soalnya ada bloodscenenya lebih jelas, dan yang tidak suka mohon klik back._

_**~Happy Reading~**_

* * *

"silakan duduk di sofa ini , Neru-sama" ucap Rin mempersilakan Neru duduk di sofa yang mewah itu.

"ter,terimakasih... umm..." Neru kebingungan dengan orang didepannya.

"Rin" ucap Rin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Len salam kenal , Neru Akita." ucap Len sambil memberi hormat ala butler.

"sal,salam kenal juga , Len, Rin." Ucap Neru.

"aku akan membuat minuman, mau minum apa atau mau makan apa, Neru-sama?" tanya Len.

"umm... aku mau jus dan kue coklat" ucap Neru.

"baiklah aku akan ke dapur dulu, permisi dulu , Neru-sama" setelah memberi hormat Len segera kedapur.

Setelah Len hilang dari hadapan mereka, Rin langsung menarik tangan Neru.

"Eh?" Neru sontak kaget melihat Rin langsung menariknya.

"ayo kita jalan-jalan menulusuri villa ini, pasti kau tidak tahu tempat-tempatnya" ucap Rin ambil menarik Neru.

"i,iya..."

Neru dan Rin menulursuri Villa tersebut walau mereka tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan kecuali dapur, Kamar mandi, kamar untuk Neru, ruang tamu , Ruang makan.

"nah, sudah semuanya~" ucap Rin "ayo kita balik ke ruang tamu~" ajak Rin.

Neru terus menatap 1 pintu di ujung ruangan yang belum di perkenalkan Rin.

Pintu itu kelihatan sudah tua, terbuat dari kayu, dan cukup kelihatan menyeramkan bagi Neru

'pintu itu kelihatan menyeramkan tapi bikin penasaran... pintu itu juga belum dijelasin Rin apa itu" pikirnya.

"Rin" panggil Neru.

"ya?"

"pintu itu... ruangan apa?" tanya Neru.

"ruang bawah tanah, dan kusaranin kau jangan masuk atau kau akan mati" nasehat Rin dengan seringai "ayo kita ke ruang tamu , Neru" ajak Rin dan seringainya diganti senyuman manis.

"o,oke..." Neru ketakutan saat melihat seringai Rin.

Dan mereka segera ke Ruang tamu.

Neru masih penasaran dengan pintu tersebut.

' pintu apa itu? dan kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk ya?' pikirnya sambil meminum jus yang dibuat Len.

Rin dan Len saling pandang.

"Neru-sama, pasti kau ngantuk dan kecapaian" ucap Rin.

"i,iya"

"biar aku antar ke ruangan mu" ucap Len dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Neru hanya menatap Len dan menjulurkan tangannya ke tangan Len.

Dan mereka segera kekamar untuk Neru.

"nah, selamat tidur Neru-sama" ucap Len sambil mencium tangan Neru.

"i,iya" Neru langsung blushing dan segera kekamarnya.

Neru langsung tertidur di ranjangnya tanpa mengetahui dibalik kegelapan terdapat Len dan Rin yang menatapnya dengan senyuman mengerikan.

* * *

-Pagi Harinya-

"Ohayouuuu~ , Neru-sama~" sapa Rin.

"Ohayou, Neru-sama" sapa Len.

"Ohayou, Rin-chan, Len-chan" Sapa Neru sambil bersiap mau pulang.

Neru berjalan terus ke pintu depan dan di belakangnya (jarak : 3 meter) terdapat Len dan Rin.

"Ne, kamu mau pulang?" tanya Rin.

"Iya, kan sudah pagi" ucap Neru.

"Tidak boleh" ucapan Len membuat Neru kaget.

"Eh? kenapa?" tanya Neru.

"Karena kau adalah bagian dari pesta merah kami" ucap Len.

"Pe, Pesta merah?" tanya Neru.

"Iya~~~ Saatnya memulai~~" ucap Rin.

Tiba-tiba di depan Neru muncul Rin, Neru menatapnya kaget.

"Saatnya mencicipin matamu yang indah itu~" ucap Rin dan memasukan tangannya ke dalam mata Neru.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Neru, dia berusaha mau menghentikan Rin cuman tiba-tiba badannya tidak bisa bergerak.

CRAT!

Rin mencabut mata Kiri Neru, banyak darah di tangannya dan di bola mata tersebut, Rin menjilat darah di bola mata tersebut. Neru yang melihatnya hanya ketakutan dan dia segera memegang knop pintu tersebut.

CKLEK! CKLEK! CKLEK!

"Kenapa tidak bisa di buka!" ucapnya dengan gusar.

"Percuma, rumah ini ada dibawah kendali kami~" ucap Rin.

Neru yang mendengarnya Segera melepaskan tangannya dari knop pintu tersebut dan segera lari menjauh dari Rin da Len.

"Dia kabur, Nee-san" ucap Len sambil menunjuk Neru yang lari.

"Tenang saja, dia walau bersembunyi di dalam rumah ini, cepat atau lambat akan di temukan" ucap Rin dan berjalan santai.

Len hanya diam dan mengikuti kakaknya.

* * *

Neru terus berlari dan berlari dengan ketakutan, Darah di 'tempat' matanya di bagian kiri berdarah banyak.

'Aku harus lari! ternyata rumor itu benar dan yang di maksud adalah mereka dan rumah ini!' batinnya ketakutan sambil terus berlari walau dia sudah kecapean.

Neru segera mengambil nafas dan di dekatnya terdapat pintu ke ruang bawah tanah. Neru yang melihatnya berpikir sebentar lalu dia segera masuk ke ruang bawah tanah tersebut.

'Pasti mereka tidak akan mengetahuinya kalau aku ada disini' ucap Neru dan terus berjalan.

sesudah berjalan beberapa menit dia menemukan sebuah pintu tua di depannya, dengan penasaran dia membukanya.

CKLEK!

Dia kaget dengan yang di depannya.

Banyak mayat yang berdarah-darah di situ di taruh dalam formasi bulat, di tengah-tengah formasi tersebut terdapat sebuah bola bercahaya yang mejanya yang transparan mengalirkan sebuah cairan berwarna merah.

'te, Tempat apa ini' batinnya kaget.

"Hee... ternyata ada yang beraninya masuk ke dalam ruangan pelindung tempat ini" terdengar suara mirip Len cuman sedikit mirip perempuan.

Neru segera membalikkan badannya dan menemukan dua orang berambut blonde, satu perempuan berambut ponytail dan satunya lagi laki-laki yang rambutnya di jepit 4 jepitan berwarna putih.

"Si, Siapa kalian!" ucap Neru kaget.

"Lenka, Bayangan Len, walau aku bayangannya tapi aku gender bendernya" ucap Lenka dan mendekati Neru.

"Rinto, sama dengan Lenka cuman aku bayangan Rin" ucap Lelaki itu, Rinto.

Neru terus mundur.

TUK!

Dewi fortuna tidak memihaknya, karena di belakangnya adalah tembok.

Neru terus ketakutan melihat Lenka terus berjalan mendekatinya.

"S-e-l-a-m-a-t t-i-d-u-r N-e-r-u A-k-i-t-a~~~" ucap Lenka.

Tiba-tiba banyak duri-duri tajam menusuk Neru dari belakang.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!" terdengar teriakan di dalam hutan tersebut.

* * *

Gadis berambut teal yang mendengarnya kaget.

'Me, Mereka sudah membunuh orang lagi...' batinnya.

"Miku?" panggil laki-laki berambut biru memanggil gadis berambut teal atau bernama Miku.

"Kaito" panggil Miku memanggil laki-laki biru tersebut.

"ya?"

"Aku akan menghentikan mereka" ucap Miku yang membuat Kaito kaget.

"A, apa?! bagaimana kalau kau mati?!" teriak Kaito.

Miku membalikan badannya ke Kaito.

"Karena dari awal mereka mengincar ku, cuman karena aku di bawah pelindunganmu mereka tidak bisa membunuhku, dan mereka mengorbankan semua orang yang masuk kehutan ini demi dendam mereka" ucapnya.

"Ta, tapi kau akan dibunuh mereka!" teriak Kaito.

"Kau tahukan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu? mustinya saat itu aku sudah mati tetapi kau menolongku, mereka mengincarku... aku tidak tahu kenapa... mereka membunuh kakak, kaa-san dan otou-san ku" ucapnya dengan lirih dan menangis.

"Jadi... kau akan menghentikan mereka?" tanya Kaito dengan suara pelan.

"Iya" ucap Miku dengan tekad kuat

"Kau harus berjanji akan menemuiku terlebih dahulu dan harus selamat" ucap Kaito.

"Oke!" Miku segera pergi berlari.

"Semoga kau selamat, Miku... _aishiteru_" ucap Kaito pelan dan menangis.

Walau Miku menjadi pelindung hutan karena kekuatan kaito dan Kaito adalah pelindung hutan, dia menyukai Miku saat melihat Miku pada pandangan pertama.

* * *

Miku berdiri di suatu tempat, cuman sayangnya tempat itu tidak ada rumah sama sekali.

"Aku tahu kalian ada disini! tunjukan diri kalian! aku kan yang kalian incar! aku sudah ada disini!" teriak Miku dengan Lantang.

dan di depannya tiba-tiba muncul rumah, Pintu rumah tersebut terbuka dan muncul dua orang berambut sama.

"Selamat datang, Miku Hatsune" ucap mereka dengan senyum mengerikan.

"Heh, kalian benar-benar menyeramkan" ucap Miku dengan keringat dingin.

Rin dan Len hanya menanggapinnya dengan senyuman menyeramkan.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : hohoho... maaf jika nih Chapter lebih kaga jelas, soalnya ini kan cerita lama, dan saya melanjutkan Chap ini pas di tengah-tengah, maaf jika updatenya lama DX soalnya saya males pindahin datanya ke komputer soalnya kan komputernya habis di format dan dokumen ini saya pindahin ke hape tante saya, cuman lantaran males pindahin, lupa dan tante saya kerja mulu, akhirnya saya kaga update-update nih Fic, maaf DX.

Len : Ya, ya, ya...

Neru : Apaan ini! kok saya di bunuhnya sadis banget!

Chalice : Kaga apa lah =3=, malah bagus bukan?

Neru : *ngelempar hape bata ke chalice*

Chalice : *K.O*

Rin : Review ya XD.

Mind To Review?


	5. Chapter 5 Versi pertama

Chalice : Oke, minna. bagian Miku ada dua Versi : Dia mati dan Hidup, tapi Chap ini saya mengambil Versi dia Mati nanti chap selanjutnya versi dia Hidup. Oke Sudah kan penerangannya? lanjut!

Feedback :

**Harada Ayumi-chan :**

iya, dari awal Miku lah yang diincar XD

Benar, kaito Romantis banget XD jadi iri (?) X3

Sudah update XD.

terimakasih sudah mereview~~~

.

**Akane Machikana :**

Benar kah? bagus lah XD, agar nih fic kaga terlalu menegangkan

ijinin fave? silahkan, saya kaga marah kok XD.

oke, saya sudah update XD.

terimakasih sudah mereview dan favnya~~~

.

**Kagamine Juci-chan :**

benar saya sudah update XD, Neru matinya sadis jadi kasihan? anda kasihan authornya kaga XD hahahaha *chalice di timpuk hape batu bata *

Benar, si Len dan Rin dari awal ngincer Miku , makanya mereka ngebunuh orang-orang buat mancing Miku XD.

setuju, siapa tuh yang cinta dalam pandangan pertama~? *chalice kena timpuk es balok*

sudah update XD.

terimakasih sudah mereview~~~

.

** :**

memang ini hampir mirip karena saya memodis sedikit ceritanya XD.

terimakasih atas reviewnya dan pujiannya~~~ .

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya chalice tapi, Yamaha dan Crypton future media.

Warning : GaJe, Sarap, Aneh, Kaga horror-horror amat, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, dll.

Rated : entah ini T atau M.

Note : Mungkin agak pendek ceritanya.

~happy Reading~

* * *

"Benar, kami memang menyeramkan dan kejam, karena itu kami membunuh orang-orang untuk memancingmu kesini" ucap Len dan Rin dengan seringai.

Len dan Rin segera menarik Miku kedalam Villa tersebut dengan secara paksa dan membuat Miku kaget.

BRAK!

Pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya setelah Miku sudah masuk ke dalam villa tersebut.

Miku hanya berkeringat dingin, apalagi mengingat kalau di depannya terdapat dua orang yang selama ini mengincarnya.

"Kau pasti kangen kan dengan villa ini?" ucap Rin.

Miku menoleh kearah Rin.

"Ya... Villa ini adalah Villa keluarga ku yang kalian bantai 10 tahun yang lalu, dan tempat ini lah kalian membunuh keluarga ku dan orang-orang yang masuk ke hutan ini, Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?!" ucap Miku dengan death glare.

Rin dan Len hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Kami membalas dendam ke kau, Miku-sama" ucap Len dengan senyuman tipis.

"Dendam?" tanya Miku.

"Benar, nah... Kau mau minum apa, Miku-sama?" tanya Len.

"Ak,Aku... Mau teh herbal" ucap Miku dengan ragu-ragu.

"Teh herbal? pakai racun (?) atau Gula?" tanya Rin mirip pelawak garing (?).

Miku hanya sweadropped mendengar perkataan Rin.

"Gu, Gula saja" ucap Miku ragu.

"Len, Gula!" perintah Rin. "Dan pakai Racun Kecoa (?)" lanjutnya.

Miku hanya sweadropped melihat gadis di depannya mau melawak atau beneran pengen ngebunuh Miku atau nakutin dia.

Len hanya diam dan pergi ke dapur.

"A, Aku ingin bertanya... ken, kenapa kalian dendam padaku?" tanya Miku dengan takut.

Rin yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai dan membuat Miku tersentak kaget.

Rin berjalan mendekatin Miku, Miku terus mundur dan sayangnya di belakangnya terdapat tembok.

Rin sudah di depan Miku dan memegang pipinya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," ucapnya dengan nada suara yang gelap.

Miku hanya berkeringat dingin dan mempunyai firasat buruk.

Rin melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Miku dan berbalik pergi ke sofa.

Miku hanya diam saja.

* * *

Malam harinya Miku diam-diam keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari pelindung tempat ini.

Di suatu ruangan dia melihat ada cahaya, dia mengintip ada apa di dalam ruangan itu dengan cara membuka sedikit celah pintu tersebut.

Dia terkejut apa yang ia lihat, Len dan Rin sedang duduk di depan lilin dan bayangan mereka seperti bayangan boneka kecil.

'Ba, Bayangan itu!' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba Len dan Rin menghilang, Miku kaget mereka berdua menghilang.

"Benar, Kami adalah boneka itu, Boneka yang setia bersama mu bertahun-tahun, tapi KAU MEMBUANG KAMI KARENA KAMI SUDAH KELIHATAN KUNO DAN MENGGANTIKAN KAMI DENGAN BONEKA YANG MANIS DAN CANTIK ITU!" teriak Rin dan tempat itu menjadi gelap.

"A, Ada dimana aku?" ucap Miku ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah suara, di belakangnya. dia segera menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Rin ada di belakangnya.

"M-I-K-U~ aku membawa sebuah bunga untuk mu~~" ucap Rin sambil memegang bunga mawar berwarna hitam.

"Eh?" Miku hanya berjalan mundur dengan ketakutan.

GREP!

Miku di tahan Len yang menatapnya dengan mata merah darah.

Rin entah kenapa matanya menjadi merah darah dan terus mendekati Miku.

Miku hanya diam dengan ketakutan.

'Cih! kekuatan yang di berikan Kaito hilang tepat saat aku masuk ke tempat ini!' batin Miku sadar kekuatannya tidak ada.

Rin sudah ada di depannya dan dia menaruh Bungan Mawar itu di dadanya.

JLEB!

Tangkai bunga itu menusuk jantung Miku, Miku jatuh ke tanah dengan bersimbah darah, Bunga mawar yang semula hitam kini menjadi merah darah seperti bunga itu mengisap darah Miku.

"Sudah selesai" ucap Len dan Rin yang menatap Miku yang 'mati' dengan bersimbah darah dengan senyuman menyeramkan.

"Len" panggil rin.

Len mengagguk dan menggendong Miku entah kemana dan ia menghilang.

* * *

Kaito berjalan entah kemana tapi menurut instingnya dia harus ke sebuah pohon besar di hutan itu.

DEG!

Jantung Kaito terasa berhenti ketika melihat Miku Tergeletak di dekat pohon besar itu dengan pakaian banyak darah dan di dadanya terdapat bunga mawar berwarna merah, di samping Miku terdapat 2 boneka berambut honey blond.

Kaito mendekati Miku dengan pelan.

"Miku..." ucapnya pelan sambil memegang pipinya.

Kaito menangis karena Miku sudah tiada.

"MIIIIIIIIIIKUUUU!" teriaknya sambil menangis, burung-burung (?) di hutan pada berterbangan karena teriakan sang Pelindung hutan tersebut.

**~OWARI (?)~**

* * *

Chalice : Sumpah bagian endingnya kaga jelas DX , Oh welll intinya terimakasih sudah membaca Trick and Treat ku~~ Akhirnya satu cerita multi chapku tamat! Bagi yang mau melihat Versi Mikunya hidup, Harap menekan tulisan next XD itu bagian Versi dia hidup alias selamat dan tentunya happy ending (?)~~~

**Mind To Review?**

* * *

~OMAKE~

Meiko dan Kaito ada di sebuah batu nisan di dekat Pohon besar tempat Miku meninggal di temukan Kaito.

"Aku mengerti jadi 'mereka' mengincar Miku ya" ucap Meiko.

Kaito hanya mengangguk menandakan 'iya'

Meiko menghela nafas, lalu ia menaruh sebuah bunga mawar berwarna Hijau (?) dan Biru

"Terimakasih kau sudah mengorbankan dirimu" ucap Meiko berbicara ke Nisan tersebut.

Kaito hanya diam saja dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hei, Kau jangan terlalu bersedih melulu, Dia sudah tiada dan bersedih tidak akan membuatnya hidup lagi!" ucap Meiko kesal.

Kaito hanya mengangguk menandakan 'iya'

Meiko hanya menghela nafas dan pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu, aku takut My Akaito (?) marah" ucapnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kaito.

Kaito hanya diam saja.

'Miku...' ucapnya lirih.

~OMAKE, END~

* * *

_**Mind To Review?**_


	6. Chapter 5 Versi kedua

Chalice : Baiklah, kita mulai versi Miku selamat, Happy Reading~ bagian ini hampir sama dengan versi matinya cuman ada yang berbeda, harap senang membacanya~~~

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya chalice tapi, Yamaha dan Crypton future media.

Warning : GaJe, Sarap, Aneh, Kaga horror-horror amat, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, dll.

Rated : T (tidak ada bloodscene)

~happy Reading~

* * *

"Benar, kami memang menyeramkan dan kejam, karena itu kami membunuh orang-orang untuk memancingmu kesini" ucap Len dan Rin dengan seringai.

Len dan Rin segera menarik Miku kedalam Villa tersebut dengan secara paksa dan membuat Miku kaget.

BRAK!

Pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya setelah Miku sudah masuk ke dalam villa tersebut.

Miku hanya berkeringat dingin, apalagi mengingat kalau di depannya terdapat dua orang yang selama ini mengincarnya.

"Kau pasti kangen kan dengan villa ini?" ucap Rin.

Miku menoleh kearah Rin.

"Ya... Villa ini adalah Villa keluarga ku yang kalian bantai 10 tahun yang lalu, dan tempat ini lah kalian membunuh keluarga ku dan orang-orang yang masuk ke hutan ini, Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?!" ucap Miku dengan death glare.

Rin dan Len hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Kami membalas dendam ke kau, Miku-sama" ucap Len dengan senyuman tipis.

"Dendam?" tanya Miku.

"Benar, nah... Kau mau minum apa, Miku-sama?" tanya Len.

"Ak, Aku... Mau teh herbal" ucap Miku dengan ragu-ragu.

"Teh herbal? pakai racun (?) atau Gula?" tanya Rin mirip pelawak garing (?).

Miku hanya sweadropped mendengar perkataan Rin.

"Gu, Gula saja" ucap Miku ragu.

"Len, Gula!" perintah Rin. "Dan pakai Racun Kecoa (?)" lanjutnya.

Miku hanya sweadropped melihat gadis di depannya mau melawak atau beneran pengen ngebunuh Miku atau nakutin dia.

Len hanya diam dan pergi ke dapur.

"A, Aku ingin bertanya... ken, kenapa kalian dendam padaku?" tanya Miku dengan takut.

Rin yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai dan membuat Miku tersentak kaget.

Rin berjalan mendekatin Miku, Miku terus mundur dan sayangnya di belakangnya terdapat tembok.

Rin sudah di depan Miku dan memegang pipinya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," ucapnya dengan nada suara yang gelap.

Miku hanya berkeringat dingin dan mempunyai firasat buruk.

Rin melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Miku dan berbalik pergi ke sofa.

Miku hanya diam saja.

* * *

Malam harinya Miku diam-diam keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari pelindung tempat ini.

Di suatu ruangan dia melihat ada cahaya, dia mengintip ada apa di dalam ruangan itu dengan cara membuka sedikit celah pintu tersebut.

Dia terkejut apa yang ia lihat, Len dan Rin sedang duduk di depan lilin dan bayangan mereka seperti bayangan boneka kecil.

'Ba, Bayangan itu!' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba Len dan Rin menghilang, Miku kaget mereka berdua menghilang.

Tiba-tiba tempat itu menjadi gelap.

Miku kaget entah ini ada dimana, seperti ruang hampa.

Di melihat ada cahaya di depannya.

sebuah gambar... seperti masa lalunya.

Miku melihat terus gambar itu yang menunjukkan masa lalunya.

Gambar Miku memeluk dua boneka dengan sayang dan terlihat dua boneka itu tersenyum bahagia. Dia melihat bertapa sayangnya ia dengan boneka itu, sampai suatu hari dia mendapatkan boneka yang begitu cantik, dan ia membuangnya dua boneka itu, terlihat boneka itu terlihat menangis.

Miku yang melihat gambar-gambar itu menangis.

Dibelakangnya terdapat Rin dan Len, Miku membalikkan badannya.

"Ka, Kalian..." ucapnya terbata-bata sambil menangis.

"Benar, Kami adalah boneka itu, Boneka yang setia bersama mu bertahun-tahun, tapi KAU MEMBUANG KAMI KARENA KAMI SUDAH KELIHATAN KUNO DAN MENGGANTIKAN KAMI DENGAN BONEKA YANG MANIS DAN CANTIK ITU!" teriak Rin.

"KAMI SELAMA INI BERSAMAMU! TAPI SEJAK ADA BONEKA BAGUS ITU KAU DENGAN SENANGNYA MENINGGALKAN KAMI! DAN PADA AKHIRNYA KAMI DI BUANG KE TEMPAT SAMPAH! kami... kami... sangat sedih..." ucap Rin dan Len sambil menangis.

Miku yang melihatnya segera memeluk mereka berdua.

"Maaf! maafkan aku! aku salah... maafkan aku... Aku juga tidak tahu kalian merasa di tinggalkan!" ucap Miku sambil menangis.

Len dan Rin yang di peluk Miku semakin menangis (Woy, kok jadi kaga horror =.='')

"Miiiku-chan..." ucap mereka bedua sambil menangis.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" dan... akhirnya tuh dua mahluk menangis dengan keras... mana image seremnya... =.=''.

Seketika tempat itu kembali ke semula alias berada di dalam Villa tersebut.

* * *

Kaito sedang bengong di dekat Sungai dengan tatapan hampa.

PUK!

Kaito merasa pundaknya di tepuk seseorang, Kaito segera menoleh kebelakang.

"Hai, Kaito. apakah kau khawatir dengan ku?" tanya Miku sambil tersenyum.

Kaito yang melihat Miku segera tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"KAU SELAMAT MIKU!" ucapnya senang sambil memeluk Miku dengan erat.

"Tentu saja, bukannya aku sudah janji akan kembali dengan selamat?" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum dan memeluk balik Kaito.

"Uwaaah! Kok disini merasa ada aura pink-pink ya?" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum iseng.

"Dan entah kenapa tempat ini kok ada lope-lope berjatuhan ya?" ucap Len sambil tersenyum iseng juga.

Kaito dan Miku segera melepaskan pelukan mereka, Kaito kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Mi, Miku..." panggil Kaito.

"Ya?" tanya Miku.

"Mereka... kok..." ucap Kaito gelisah.

"Tenang saja~~ aura gelap pada tubuh kita menghilang~ jadi kau kaga usah khawatir~~" ucap Rin dan Len dengan senyuman bak matahari.

"Umm... kalian tidak kembali ke bentuk boneka?" tanya Miku.

"Tidak,Tidak~~ kami lebih suka dalam bentuk ini, benarkan , Len?" tanya Rin.

Len mengangguk dengan riang. dalam hitungan beberapa detik Len dan Rin memegang tangan Miku.

"NE, Mikuuu-chan~~ apakah kami bisa menjadi adik angkat mu?" tanya Rin dan Len dengan puppy eyes.

"Eh?" Miku hanya kebingungan.

"Atau kaga, Jadi anak angkat mu?" Ucap mereka berdua denga puppy eyes yang sudah di update (?).

"Eh?! tapi a, Aku belum menikah... kok kal,kalian minta aku jadi ibu angkat kalian nanti?!" ucap Miku kelabakan.

Len dan Rin menunjuk Kaito, Kaito yang merasa di tunjuk hanya kaget.

"Bukannya, Miku-chan, suka dengan lelaki biru itu~~~" ucap mereka berdua dengan pandangan jahil.

Miku yang mendengarnya segera blushing

"MIIIKUU~~~ FIGHT! GOOOO!" ucap Len dan Rin dan mendorong Miku ke Kaito.

Kaito dan Miku yang berhadapan hanya blushing.

"Um... aku... menyu, menyukai mu... waktu kau menolong ku..dulu..." ucap Miku sambil blushing.

Kaito yang mendengarnya semakin blushing...

"A, Aku juga... dari dulu suka dengan mu... sejak waktu menyelamatkan mu..." ucap Kaito sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan blushing.

Miku yang mendengarnya tersenyum cerah.

Rin dan Len yang mendengarnya segera Berteriak heboh.

"KISSU! KISSU! KISSU!" teriak mereka dengan heboh dan mendorong Kaito dan Miku agar semakin dekat.

"Eh? Eh?" mereka hanya semakin blushing dan muka mereka sangat-sangat dekat banget XD.

KRASAK!

"Pangeran, Kau sudah kami temukan!" teriak Seseorang berambut merah dan berbaju ala pengawal.

Miku hanya cengo dan bingung "eh? pangeran? bukannya dia roh peindung hutan?".

Kaito sudah merasa kesal.

Len dan Rin sudah menyiapkan senjata buat ngebunuh tuh orang yang seenaknya mengganggu momen indah Miku.

SMACK!

terdengar suara jitakan.

* * *

"Jadi..." ucap Miku setelah di jelaskan oleh Kaito.

"Jadi sebenarnya saya menyamar menjadi pelindung hutan sewaktu menolongmu, kebetulan saja aku punya tenaga magis... makanya cocok... aku tidak mau identitasku ketahuan..." ucap Kaito takut, takut miku membencinya karena tidak jujur.

"Intinya, roh pelindung hutan ini tidak ada~~ Dia hanyalah manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan magic yang sangaaaaaat kuat (kok jadi menuju Fantasy sih?!)" ucap Len dan Rin ceria.

"Len, Rin! kalian mengetahuinya?!" teriak Miku.

"Dari awal, tepat saat 10 tahun yang lalu, tapi karena menurut kami menarik karena seorang manusia menyamar jadi roh pelindung hutan, makanya kami memanggilnya demikian~~" ucap mereka dengan riang.

"Meiko?" tanya Miku.

"Dia juga tahu, diakan jendral besar jadi tahu muka para bangsawan" ucap Kaito santai.

Lelaki merah tersebut yang mendengar nama 'meiko' segera blushing.

Rin dan Len yang melihatnya segera menyeringai jahil.

"AAAWW~~~ Pengawal ini blushing setelah mendengar nama 'Meiko'~~~" ucap Rin dan Len sambil mem-_poke_ pipi lelaki itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Meiko itu siapa, Len?" tanya Rin.

Len hanya mengakat bahu.

"Miku, Apakah kau marah karena aku selama ini berbohong pada mu?" tanya Kaito dengan muka takut.

Ya, Kaito takut Miku membencinya.

"Tidak" jawab Miku dengan tersenyum.

Kaito benafas lega dan ia segera memegang tangan Miku.

"Miku, maukah kau menikah dengan ku dan pindah ke kerajaan ku?" tanya Kaito.

Miku yang mendengarnya segera tersenyum.

"Iya~" jawabnya.

Dan mereka berciuman.

Rin dan Len segera menaburkan bunga di kepala mereka dan berteriak "SELAMAT SELAMAT! SEBENTAR LAGI ADA CALON PENGANTIN BARUUU!"

* * *

Di sebuah gereja (pengennya di vihara cuman saya kaga begitu ngerti, soalnya di komik-komik itu gereja ya udah saya buat di gereja menikahnya =3=)

TENG! TENG!

BGM : pokoknya lagu pengantin begitu.

Banyak orang yang duduk disitu, ada raja (?), Ratu, Meiko, Lelaki merah itu atau bernama Akaito, Len.

Kaito berada di dekat sang Ustad *di tampol* salah, Salah... maksud saya Pendeta.

Miku berjalan dengan pakaian pengantin dan pengapitnya (bener kaga, orang yang memegang belakangnya Pengantin wanita?) adalah Rin yang memakai baju berwarna kuning.

Miku sudah berada di depan pendeta bersama Kaito dan Rin segera ke tempat Len.

"Apakah kalian berjanji akan selalu bersama, hidup susah dan gembira, sakit dan sehat?" tanya sang pendeta yang bernama Teto (WTH?! Pendetanya cewe?!)

"Ya" ucap mereka sambil berciuman.

PLOK! PLOK (?)!

terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari mereka yang datang, dan yang paling heboh tentunya si Len dan Rin sambil teriak-teriak gaje *chalice di cincang*

Kaito dan Miku hanya tersenyum sambil bersemu merah.

dan mereka hidup selamanya dengan bahagia (KOK jadi dongeng?!)

**~OWARI (?)~**

* * *

Chalice : sumpah bagian ini lebih gaje! Bisa-bisanya saya ngebuat fic yang awalnya pengen dibuat horror dan bunuh-bunuhan bisa kaya gini! *frustasi* apalagi Si Len dan Rinnya berubah 180 derajat!

Rin : Wow... aneh... *muka innocent*

Len : Banget *innocent face*

Chalice : baiklah, Review please DX dan saya mohon mendengar pendapat anda semua tentang dua Versi ini DX.

Mind To Review?

* * *

**~OMAKE~**

Di sebuah kerajaan yang cantik dan banyak bunga mawar biru (?) terdengar suara tangisan bayi.

"Bagaimana dokter?! apakah Miku baik-baik saja?!" teriak Kaito dengan pakaian raja (ceritanya Kaito udah jadi raja =3=)

"Benar! jika ada apa-apa dengan Miku-nee! kau akan kubunuh!" ucap Len dan Rin Mode : Psikopat.

Sang dokter bukannya takut malah santai saja.

"Tenang, Bayi dan Ibunya selamat, selamat anak anda kembar, perempuan dan laki-laki" ucap Sang dokter berambut putih salju.

"Bolehkah kami melihat tiga orang itu?" tanya Len.

Sang dokter mengangguk berati iya.

dan tiga mahluk itu *chalice di tendang* segera masuk dengan ceria.

"MIIKU!/ MIIKU-NEE!" teriak mereka.

"SSHH..." Miku menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya berati menyuruh mereka diam.

"Mana! mana Bayinya! aku mau menggendongnya!" teriak Len dan Rin semangat 90 derajat.

"Itu" ucap Miku sambil menunjuk 2 bayi yang tertidur di Dekatnya.

"Lucunya~~" Ucap Len dan Rin bersamaan.

"Kita, kasih nama siapa?" tanya Kaito.

"Bagaimana kalau yang Cowo Mikuo? kan cocok, diambil dari kata Miku!" usul Len.

"dan yang cewe Kaiko! diambil dari nama Kaito! bagaimana usul kami?" tanya Len dan Rin bersamaan.

Kaito dan Miku yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan mengagguk.

Dan kehidupan mereka semakin bahagia.

Kaito menjadi Raja yang bijak (ea~)

Miku yang menjadi Ratu yang lembut dan baik.

Kaiko menjadi Putri yang manis, Sopan dan baik.

Mikuo menjadi pangeran yang Jenius, Kuat, Baik dan sopan.

Len dan Rin menjadi ksatria yang setia yang menjaga kerajaan tersebut,

~OMAKE END~

* * *

Mind To Review?


End file.
